


Angels tell the best stories.

by Lathruth



Series: Wee Sammy Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Schmoop, Wee!Sammy, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are the best story tellers in all the world, according to Sam. Balthazar would agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels tell the best stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Wee!Sammy Series.
> 
> A short little spin off from 'Forgiven and Forgotten' where Balthazar reads a story to Sam. Request from Claire.

Balthazar pulled Sammy on his lap and allowed the child to snuggle into a comfortable position. 

"So what story do you wanna hear, little moose?" The angel smirked when Sam huffed in protest.

"I'm not a moose." 

"Yeah, you are. An adorable little moose with little tiny antlers." Balthazar gently lifted up two chunks of Sam's hair and pretended they were antlers. This made Sam giggle. 

"I'd like to hear a story about you!" Sam announced.

"About little old me?" Balthazar put a hand to his chest and sniffed dramatically, making Sam giggle even more. "I am touched."

"You're silly." Sam squeaked when Balthazar's free hand came down to tickle his neck gently. 

"You take that back, munchkin!" 

"Okay! Okay!" Sam wiggled around, trying to escape the tickling fingers. "I take it back!" 

"Good." Balthazar stopped his attack and nestled them both down into the bed. "Now, a story about me, hmmm.... Did I ever tell you about the one time I met Queen Anne Boleyn of England?"

Sam shook his head in awe.

"Yeah, she was awesome." The angel grinned in rememberence. "Shame she got her head cut off."

"Balthy." Sam scolded him for getting off topic.

"Right, story." Balthazar wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer. "Okay, it was about... Three months after she had first met Henry. She was in love with him, but was smart enough to know how to handle it. She was teasing him and playing hard to get..."

As Balthazar went further and further into his story, Sam felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He let out a yawn right as Balthazar was starting to finish off the tale.

"...And then they got married." He concluded. He looked down and saw that Sam was sleeping. He cocked a smile. "Baby moose."

"'m not a moose..." Came the not-quite-there reply. Balthazar slipped out of bed and gently tucked the covers up around Sam. He picked up a blue bear from off the floor and wrapped Sam's tiny arms around it. 

"Sleep well, Sammy." Balthazar smiled softly. He clicked his fingers, and was gone. 

Sam slowly peeked out from beneath the covers. When he saw he was alone, he jumped out of bed and crept down the stairs to see Dean, as instructed.

**Author's Note:**

> Balthazar, curse you and your awkward speech style. And your long name. It's a pain in the ass to write.


End file.
